Der vierte Elbenring Anyea
by Amilang
Summary: Legolas' Bruder soll mit der Tochter eines Elbenkönigs verheiratet werden. Doch Legolas wittert ein Geheimnis um Prinzessin Meleth...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tja, sie gehören alle nicht mir... nicht mal Legolas.... aber für Meleth und Cebi erhebe ich Urheberrechte.   
Ansonsten verdiene ich wie jeder andere hier keinen Cent an der ganzen Sache.... leider.  
Inhalt: Legolas Bruder Neogas soll mit Meleth, der Tochter eines Elbenkönigs verheiratet werden, um den Friedensvertrag zwischen den beiden Stämmen zu sichern.   
Doch Legolas scheint die Prinzessin nicht ganz geheuer zu sein. Und ihr Ring schon gar nicht...  
Anmerkung des Autors: Reviews werden gern gesehen.  
  


* * *

  
  
1. Entdeckungen  
  
"An was denkst du, Legolas?"  
Stählerne, blaue Augen blickten auf eine dunkle Wasserfläche, die keine Regung zeigte. Und sie taten es ihr gleich. Nichts bewegte sich, nur die Lippen des jungen Elbs, der dort auf einem Stein saß und auf den Teich blickte.   
"Nichts."  
Der andere kam näher an ihn heran und als er nur noch wenige Schritte hinter dem Stein stand, entgegnete er lächelnd:  
"Ich kenne dich, das nehm' ich dir nicht ab."  
Legolas lachte und nickte leicht.   
"Ja, du kennst mich sicher."  
Dann stand er auf und schritt neben dem Menschen vorbei.   
"Ein seltsamer Traum, nichts weiter."  
"Du weist doch, das es nichts gutes bedeuten kann, wenn du schlecht träumst. Ist das bei Elben nicht angeboren?"  
"Dann hätte wohl die ganze Stadt eine schlechte Nachtruhe haben müssen, oder etwa nicht?"  
"Beunruhigt dich die Hochzeit deines Bruders? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"  
"Oh nein, sicher nicht. Mit einer hochnäsigen, vorlauten und hässlichen Prinzessin verheiratet zu werden, nur um einen Bund zu bekräftigen... Wer weis, warum Namgal zusagte. Ich hätte es nicht getan."  
"Du redest von ihr, als würdest du sie kennen. Vielleicht ist Prinzessin Meleth ja nicht so, wie man über sie spricht."  
"Magst du denken, was du willst. Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Elben lügen nicht."  
"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, Legolas. Ich denke ich lasse mich überraschen."  
Die beiden lachten herzlich und schließlich folgte der Mensch dem Elbenprinz aus dem Garten.   
  
An einem anderen Ort, nicht weit entfernt des Düsterwaldes.   
Der Himmel hatte sich in nur ein paar Minuten über ihnen zusammengezogen und nun regnete es, als würde alle Welt weinen. Zudem wehte ein starker Wind über die flache Landschaft und lies die Kutsche bedrohlich schwanken.   
Immer wieder blieben Räder im schlammigen Boden stecken, dort, wo vor wenigen Minuten noch trockener, staubiger Sandboden gewesen war, lagen nun große Pfützen.   
"Kutscher! Könnt ihr die Kutsche denn nicht still halten?!"  
Eine unangenehm hohe und vorlaute Stimme versuchte sich zwischen all dem Getöse des Windes und Plätschern des Regens bis zu den Ohren des alten Kutschers durchzukämpfen und verzagte auf halber Strecke.   
"Aber Prinzessin, es stürmt und regnet, kein Kutscher dieser Welt wäre im Stande, die Kutsche noch gerade zu halten..."  
"Schweig! Warum hat Vater nur einen solchen Trottel eingestellt. Er ist unfähig. Sie doch nur! Meine Krone ist verrutscht, richte sie mir!"  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer, damit die Prinzessin nichts davon mitbekam, versuchte sich die Magd aufzurichten, um ihr die Krone wieder richtig ins Haar zu flechten.   
Doch plötzlich zischte ein Blitz vom Himmel, hell und strahlend wie ein Stern, doch mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlages und der Präzision eines Seidenfadens.   
Er traf eines der Pferde, worauf das andere panisch versuchte einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Die Kutsche kam ins Schwanken und landete schließlich seitlich an einem Abhang. Der Kutscher war rechtzeitig von der Kutsche gesprungen und lag noch oben auf der Straße. Das Pferd hatte sich losgerissen.   
Doch die Prinzessin und ihre Magd, hatten den Sturz nicht überlebt.   
  
An einem Ort, der viel zu weit weg lag um überhaupt eine Beziehung zum Schauplatz haben zu können und es trotzdem tat.  
"Ich weis nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist... Es sieht ziemlich tief aus."  
"Angsthase! Du schaffst es doch in Sport auch bequem über den Schwebebalken, also wieso nicht über einen Baumstamm?!"   
"Der Schwebebalken hat eine glatte Oberfläche, ohne Auswüchse, unter ihm liegen Matten und kein Abgrund und es regnet ja wohl auch nicht in der Sporthalle!"  
"Aber wenn wir nicht darüber klettern, dann müssen wir den ganzen Weg Außen herum nehmen..."  
"...nagut, überredet. Aber wenn mir irgend etwas zustößt, bezahlst du die Versicherung!"  
"Aber klar doch... Geh schon!"   
Damit stieg ein Mädchen, sie war wohl nicht älter als 16, auf einen glitschigen Baumstamm, der über einer Schlucht lag. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig Meter, die es nach unten ging, doch es führte kein Weg hinunter und auf der anderen Seite wieder nach oben, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum die beiden Mädchen sie entschlossen hatten, darüber zu klettern.   
Es hatte begonnen in stürmen zu regnen und so wollten sie nicht mehr, als schnell nach Hause zu gelangen. Schon oft waren sie über diesen Baumstamm gegangen, doch nie hatte es geregnet und gestürmt, so bewegten sie sich mit äußerster Vorsicht.   
Was sie unter all dem Getöse des Windes nicht bemerkten, was das schwarze Loch, das sich schnell unter ihnen ausbreitete. Es war wie ein schwarzer und dichter Schatten, der zusehends einen immer größeren Radius erhielt. Der Grund dieses verstärkten Abgrundes war nicht mehr sichtbar, doch er musste weit unten liegen.   
Die beiden Mädchen waren nun bald in der Mitte des Stammes angelangt und halfen sich gegenseitig an den nach oben ragenden Ästen des Baumes vorbei.   
Eine von beiden trug ein langes Sommerkleid, das bereits reichlich durchnäßt war. Gerade wollte sie zu einem weiteren Schritt über einen Ast ansetzen, da landete ihr Fuß aus dem Stolpern heraus auf ihrem Kleid und rutsche weg.   
"Ahh! Carina!"  
"Warte... hier, nimm meine Hand!"  
Doch gerade, als sie diese erreicht hatte, da schoss ein Blitz vom Himmel herab und teilte den Baumstamm in zwei Hälften. So fielen sie hinab, in die unergründliche Finsternis des Loches und erwachten erst spät wieder. An einem anderen Ort.   
  
Der Elbenprinz stand auf einem kleinen Balkon der von dem Gemach seines Bruder nach draußen führte und beobachtete den Horizont.   
"Was ist, Bruder?", erklang hinter ihm die Stimme Neogas'.  
"Ein unruhiger Wind zieht über die Lande... das ist seltsam. Vielleicht ist etwas passiert. Oder es wird etwas passieren."  
"Legolas... Weist du, vielleicht ja auch beides."  
Der ältere der beiden drehte sich erstaunt um und wartet auf eine Erläuterung.   
"Es ist bereits geschehen, das mein und ihr Vater den Vertrag geschlossen haben und in zwei Wochen mein Lieber, wird sie meine Braut sein. Das wird passieren. Warum bist so eigenartig in letzer Zeit, Bruder."  
Legolas Kehle entrang ein gehauchtes Lachen.   
"Ja, du hast sicherlich recht damit.", dann legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des jüngeren und sprach weiter, "Ich will doch nur das es der schönste Tag in deinem Leben wird, Neogas. Obwohl ich noch immer nicht verstehe, das du so vorzeitig eingewilligt hast. Du kennst sie nicht einmal."  
"Glaub mir Legolas, sie wird dir gefallen. Ich weis, was ich tue."  
Und als sich der ältere Bruder schon beinahe auf dem Gang befand fügte Neogas mit einem Grinsen hinzu:  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich vor dir heiraten werde."  
Legolas lächelte ein weiteres mal und verließ endgültig das Zimmer.   
  
Nasses Laub hatte sich an ihre Kleidung geheftet und Schlamm verdeckte Teile der Haut. Zwei bewußtlose Mädchen lagen zwischen hohen Bäumen und Sträuchern und machten nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Der Wind rührte in dem dünnen Sommerkleid und trieb den Mädchen Laub und Schmutz ins Gesicht, worauf sie langsam erwachten.   
Das Wetter schien sich beruhigt zu haben, der Himmel war klarer denje und auch der Sturm hatte sich in ferne Gebiete verzogen. Carina schlug benommen die Augen auf und untersuchte den direkten Waldboden vor ihren Augen. Ein kleiner Käfer verkroch sich dort unter ein Blatt. Nichts außergewöhnliches, doch das Käfer auch in heimischen Gebieten wortwörtlich /bunt/ waren, wusste sie noch gar nicht.... Dieser zumindest hatte auf seinem zugegebener Maßen sogar recht großen Panzer eine bunte Spirale und jeweils verschieden Farbige andere Glieder seines kleinen Käferkörpers zu verzeichnen.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf wie nach einem beträchtlichen Schlag gegen eben diesen und hielt sich die Hand an die Schläfe. Blut war dort nicht, doch ein blauer Fleck würde es sicherlich werden. So vorsichtig wie nur möglich versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und untersuchte dabei jegliche Körperteile.   
Es schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein... seltsam.   
Sie mussten doch aus mindestens zwanzig Metern Höhe gefallen sein. Bei diesem Gedanken kam ein weiterer und sie blickte mit einem unbeschreiblich dämlichen Blick in alle ihr bekannten richtigen, sogar nach unten und oben.  
"Aber... aber...", verwirrte Laute traten aus ihrem Mund und hallten in den Baumkronen leise wieder.   
"Was, aber?!", darauf folgte ein genervt klingender Ansatz des anderen Mädchens, das nun auch langsam versuchte sich aufzurichten, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie verzeichnete ein paar blaue Flecken, doch auch sonst nichts redenswertes. Dann kam sie wohl selber drauf.   
Mit einem Laut der nur zu gut die doppelt so groß gewordenen Augen des Mädchens beschrieb antwortete sie sich wohl selbst.   
"Wo sind wir?!"  
"Genau das wollte ich dich auch gerade Fragen. In dem Wald hinter unserem Haus gab es noch nie auch nur eine kleine Lichtung, die wirklich gerade ist."  
"Ich weis. Aber wo...."  
"Wer weis. Ich nicht."  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Geht schon, ein, zwei, blaue Flecke, aber nichts, was der Sturz von diesem blöden Baum zur Folge haben könnte. Oder... sag ma, weist du noch, ob wir wirklich gefallen sind?"  
"Hat sich mächtig danach angefühlt. Mir geht's auch ganz gut."  
Verwirrt sahen die beiden einander in die Augen.  
"Sag was."  
"Was denn?"  
"Was sollen wir tun?!"  
"Was weis ich?! Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch eine Stelle im Wald, die du nicht kennst... Weist du was, wir gehen einfach ein Stück. Vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwas, das dir oder mir bekannt vorkommt.... vielleicht."  
Carina antwortete darauf nur mit einem leisen nicken und schien ebensowenig Hoffnung zu haben, wie ihre Freundin. Doch eine andere Wahl blieb ihnen wohl kaum.   
In so einem Fall bereute sie es sogar nicht auf ihre Mutter gehört und vorsichtshalber ein Handy mitgenommen zu haben. Obwohl sie zusehend befürchtete, nicht nur in ein Schatten, sonder auch in ein Funkloch gefallen zu sein...  
  
Nach einer nun doch recht langen Wanderung konnten die Mädchen noch immer nicht finden, was Ansatz weise dem Wald entsprach, aus dem sie "gefallen" gekommen waren.   
Mißmutig stapfte mal die eine hinter der anderen und umgekehrt.   
Bis ihre Augen schließlich etwas erblickten, was ihre Stimmung zwar nicht hob, doch ihre Neugierde weckte. Am Fuß eines kleinen Hanges, es war der erste, den sie bisher gesehen hatten, lag eine Kutsche auf der Seite. Sie musste von oben herunter gekommen sein, Spuren im Erdreich des Hangs ließen das zumindest vermuten.   
Carina warf dem Mädchen im Kleid einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese nickte und sie umzingelten von beiden Seiten die Kutsche.   
Jede hatte sich einen großen Stock genommen und hielt ihn in die Höhe, um im Notfall zuschlagen zu können.   
Carina sah zu der Tür der Kutsche, die nach oben gerichtet war und dann zu Anna. Beide standen nun auf der Kutsche und Carina legte eine Hand an den Knauf der Tür.  
Mit Kopfnicken verständigten sich die beiden und zählten so bis drei.   
Eins... zwei...... Drei! Und die Tür der Kutsche flog auf, gab den Blick auf das Innere frei.   
Die beiden Mädchen erstarrten.   
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  



	2. Entdeckungen

So, endlich ist das zweite Kap. fertig.   
Vielen Dank an Meldis! Ich versprech dir, ich les deine FF('s) noch, hab nur irgendwie in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress gehabt...   
  
Und an alle, die nicht reviewt haben: schämt euch!   
  
Tja, dann Viel Spaß hierbei:   
  


* * *

  
  
2. Meleth  
  
Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ja, vielleicht ja nur ein Traum...  
Ein Alptraum, aus dem sie sicherlich gleich wieder erwachen würden, vielleicht im Krankenhaus. Aber es wäre in Ordnung.  
Immer noch besser als das hier. Besser, als sich selbst tot zu sehen.   
Tatsächlich ähnelten die beiden Personen, deren leblose Körper in der Kutsche lagen bis aufs Haar denjenigen, die gerade dabei warne, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.   
"Was...?"  
Carina antwortete nicht auf die unausgesprochene Frage, das Entsetzten stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
  
"Warum sind sie noch nicht hier?!"  
Die wütende Stimme des Königs drang bis zu den Ohren der Elben, die an der Tür lauschten vor und sie zuckten zusammen.   
"Ich weis es nicht, Majestät. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären."  
Thranduli knallte die Faust auf den Tisch und brachte seinen obersten Ratgeber zum zittern.   
Plötzlich wurde die Seitentür geöffnet und Prinz Legolas trat mit seinem Bruder ein, der ebenfalls recht verstimmt zu sein schien. Während Legolas den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Schritt, der Elben eigen war, beibehalten hatte, trat Neogas mit schnellen, ungeordneten Schritten zum Thron, verbeugte sich kurz und sprach schließlich verzweifelt:  
"Habt ihr Neuigkeit, Vater?"  
"Nein, mein Sohn, es tut mir leid."  
Neogas Blick verformte sich zu Schlitzen und er rief wütende Worte, die in den Hohen Mauern widerhallten.   
"Ich kann deine Besorgnis gut verstehen, Neogas...", versuchte der Vater seinen jüngeren Sohn zu beruhigen, dann richtete er seinen Blick zu Legolas, der sich ebenfalls kurz verbeugte und dann das Wort an sich nahm:  
"Vielleicht gerieten sie in den Sturm und machten eine Rast, um zu ruhen oder sich unterzustellen. Wir sollten mit weiteren Aktionen warten, bis die Sonne den Horizont erreicht."  
Thranduli nickte erst Legolas und dann seinem Diener zu, der damit das Zimmer verließ.   
  
"Nein, Carina, nein!", wütend stapfte sie auf den Boden und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.   
"Aber die beiden dort gleichen uns als wären sie unsere Zwillinge!"   
"Ich glaube immer noch daran, dass das hier alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist und gleich wieder aufwache!"   
"Anna! Was ist, wenn es unsere Bestimmung ist?! Was ist, wenn es so sein sollte?"  
"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"   
Damit war für das Mädchen im Sommerleid Schluss mit der Diskussion, doch Carina setzte nach.   
"Warum denn nicht? Wir... spielen doch nur ein bisschen!"   
"SPIELEN?! Wer weis, wo die gerade hin wollten! Vielleicht war sie ja auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung!"   
"Selbst wenn, das ist vielleicht sowieso der einzige Weg, hier wieder raus zu kommen! Und wenn es alles nur ein Traum ist, dann wirst du wohl spätestens dann aufwachen, oder?!"  
Plötzlich lies Anna die Arme sinken uns sah zu Boden.   
"Glaubst du wirklich?"  
"Was?"   
"Das wir nur so hier wieder raus kommen....?"  
"Ich weis es nicht. Aber ich weis das wir vielleicht mehr erreichen können, wenn wir einfach dem Schicksal folgen. Und wenn du mich fragst, ist das nicht nur Zufall. Ich meine das mit der Ähnlichkeit."  
Ein verzweifelter Blick traf Carina und sie nickte.   
Nach einer Weile tat es ihr Anna gleich und sie gingen zurück zu der Kutsche.   
"Also... als die Kutsche den Abhang herunterfiel, sprangen wir von der Kutsche ab und..."   
Anna vollendete den Satz: "... und da unsere Kleider so beschmutzt waren, haben wir uns umgezogen... Halt, nein!"   
"Was denn?"   
Anna zeigte auf die Beine des anderen Mädchen und machte einen belehrenden Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Deine Hosen."  
"Nein!"   
"Doch!"   
  
Wenig später hatten die beiden Mädchen die Leichen aus der Kutsche geschafft und mit Laub bedeckt, außerdem wurde Carina eines der Kleider, die sich in der Truhe fanden übergestreift und auch Anna entschloss sich für ein neues Outfit.   
"Das war mit Sicherheit das schrecklichste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht hab..."  
"Geht mir genauso... Oder meintest du gar nicht das Kleid?"   
"Carina!" – "Ja, ja..."   
"Sag mal, was ist eigentlich jetzt mit der Kutsche, Anna?"   
"Weis nicht. Sie sieht auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so gut aus."   
"Und... hätten die beiden nicht einen Kutscher haben müssen... Ich meine, du – äh, die, die so wie du aussah- trug sogar eine Krone."  
Ja, genau die trug jetzt auch Anna. Eine zweite hatten die beiden nicht in der Kiste gefunden. Zugegebener Maßen war es etwas seltsam, die Krone einer Toten zu tragen, aber vielleicht die einzige Chance für die beiden.   
Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Hang machte Anna ihren Vorschlag schnell klar und die beiden stiegen ihn herauf. Oben erreichten sie einen Waldweg und auf der anderen Seite...   
"Nein!"  
"Nicht noch eine!"   
Eine weitere Leiche an diesem Morgen, der Kutscher, er lag neben einem Stein, auf den er wohl gefallen sein musste und hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf.   
Sie seufzten, doch gerade, als sie den Hang hinabsteigen wollten, kam ihnen ein Geräusch zu Ohren.   
"Pferdehufen!"  
"Und eine Kutsche!"  
Der Blick galt sofort der Biegung, die in den Wald hinein führte und wenig später erschien dort tatsächlich eine Kutsche. Und als der Kutscher die beiden jungen Mädchen erblickte, sprang er von seiner Kutsche und lief zu ihnen. Seltsamer Weise machte er sogar eine Verbeugung vor Anna und begann dann erst zu sprechen:   
"Prinzessin Meleth! Was ist passiert?!"   
Die Überraschung raubte der "Prinzessin" vorerst die Sprache, doch dann begann sie zu erzählen.  
"Nun ja, als wir den Waldweg entlang fuhren, da zog ein schlimmes Unwetter auf und schließlich erschraken die Pferde durch einen Blitz und rissen sich fort. Die Kutsche landete dabei in diesem Graben, unser Kutscher sprang ab und verletzte sich tödlich. Nur meine Dienerin und ich konnten den Sturz wie durch ein Wunder überleben. Jedoch ist mein Gedächtnis etwas getrübt. Sagen sie, werter Mann, sie wissen nicht zufällig, wohin wir gerade unterwegs waren?"  
Der Mann schien etwas überrascht, vom plötzlich Redeschwall der Prinzessin, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und antwortete ihr:   
"Euer Unglück ist schrecklich, werte Prinzessin. Doch es ist mir eine Ehre, euch in meiner Kutsche mitzunehmen. Eure Fahr, Hoheit, sollte nach Düsterwald führen, zu dem Prinzen, den ihr heiraten werdet."   
Die Augen der Angesprochenen weiteten sich zusehend, wobei Carina die Situation mit gleicher Reaktion aufzunehmen schien.   
Düsterwald?! Prinz?! Anders gesagt: Mittelerde?! ... LEGOLAS?!  
Ja, es war wohl tatsächlich letzteres, das sie am meisten überraschte. Erst nach diesem Gedankenschritt, folgte in zweiter, der einen heiseren Schrei hervor rief:   
HEIRATEN??!!  
"Ist euch nicht gut, Prinzessin? Euer Gesicht erscheint mir so blass..."  
"Oh nein, es ist alles in Ordnung! Mir ist nur etwas schwindlig, wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem Sturz..."   
Das war wahrscheinlich die größte Lüge, die sie je ausgesprochen hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie in Ohnmacht gefallen.   
"Kommen sie, Hoheit, ich bringe zu meiner Kutsche. Es ist nur eine einfache Postkutsche, aber ich werde sie damit sicher nach durch Düsterwald bringen, darauf haben sie mein Ehrenwort!"   
"Oh ha, da bin ich aber froh! Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung!"   
Carina musste sich zusehends bemühen, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Das war doch alles nicht wahr.   
  
Wieder kurzer Zeit später saßen die beiden in der Postkutsche (keine Ahnung, ob es so was in Mittelerde gibt, aber ich nehm's einfach mal an...) und versuchten bei all dem Geschaukel und den verwirrenden Umständen in denen sie festsaßen, ihr Mittagessen im Magen und ihre Gedanken im Kopf zu behalten.   
"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein..."   
"Freu dich doch. Bald wirst du mit der Person die über deinem Bett hängt verheiratet.", jetzt konnte sie das Lachen wirklich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.   
"Wer weis, vielleicht haben sie für dich ja irgend so einen alten elbischen Diener vorgesehen, den du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast."  
Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen.   
"Verdammt! Los, wir springen ab!"   
"Ein ernsthafter Vorschlag wäre mir lieber... Ich kann grad mal vielleicht drei Wörter elbisch! Und spitze Ohren hab ich schon gar nicht!", damit hob sie eine der Strähnen, die ihre Ohren verdeckten hoch und offenbarte Carina das Problem.   
Doch als die nichts sagte und in Anna ein ungutes Gefühl wuchs, wanderte ein kleiner Finger gaaaanz langsam über ihr Ohr weiter nach oben und noch weiter. Und dahin, wo eigentlich gar kein Ohr mehr sein sollte.   
"Ahh"-, bevor der Schrei zu laut wurde, konnte Carina ihr die Hand auf den Mund drücken.   
"Glaubst du mir jetzt, das es Schicksal ist?"   
Nur ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort.   
Und die Kutsche rollte weiter über den sandigen Boden.   
"Sag mal, wie weit denkst du sind sie?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"   
"Der Ringkrieg. War er schon oder wird er erst sein?"   
"Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn er noch andauern würde, würden hier doch sicherlich irgendwelche Orks ihr Unwesen treiben."  
"Du hast Recht. Aber da wir nach Düsterwald fahren, kann es noch nicht zu lange her sein..."  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Weil hier noch Elben leben."   
"Oh, ja."  
Plötzlich hielt die Kutsche und ein Blick aus den schmalen Fenstern zeigte den Mädchen, das sie an die Grenzen des Palastes gekommen waren.   
"OK, immer mit der Ruhe. Also, du bist Prinzessin Meleth und ich bin- halt, wer bin ich?!"   
"Cebi."  
"Wie? Woher weist du das?"  
"Vertrau mir einfach!"   
"Ja!"   
Und dann hielt die Kutsche. Sie waren da.  



	3. Blicke

3. Blicke

Der Späher hatte eine Kutsche gemeldet. Alle hofften, das es die der Prinzessin sein würde, nur Legolas lies es recht kalt. Natürlich war es die Kutsche der Prinzessin, es musste so sein. Legolas hatte sich bisher noch nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht, schließlich wusste er, das die Pfade durch den Düsterwald nicht die besten waren. Sicherlich hatten sie bei dem Sturm in der letzen Nacht halten müssen und in den schlammigen Wegen langsam fahren. 

Er begab sich auch nur widerwillig von seinem Trainingsplatz weg, auf dem er seine Schwertkünste zu verbessern gesucht hatte, um die Prinzessin zu begrüßen. Er zog seine feine Garderobe an und folgte einem Diener zum Hof des Schlosses. Dort hatten sich bereits alle anderen Mitglieder der Königsfamilie versammelt. Erst nach einer Weile, in der Legolas gelangweilt mit seinem Fuß gewippt und sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als dem ganzen förmlichen Quatsch hier zu entgehen, öffneten die Diener das riesige Tor und ließen eine gelbe Postkutsche ein. 

"Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott..."

"Halt die Klappe!"

"Macht dich das etwa nicht nervös, Anna? Gerade du, die du doch jetzt deinen Lie-"

"Halt die Klappe! Du machst mich nur auch noch nervös. Denk daran, wir sind edle Leute, wir sind vornehm und wissen uns zu benehmen. Also wage es nicht etwas zu erwähnen, das es hier noch gar nicht gibt, das könnte alles durcheinander bringen."

"Ich versuch's ja..."

OK, die Nervosität lies sich selbst durch gründliches Nachdenken und Mentales Meditieren nicht ganz vertreiben, aber sie musste einfach ihr bestes geben. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das hier ihre einzige Chance war. 

Die Kutsche fuhr in einem langen Kreis um einen Brunnen in der Mitte des Hofes, der an allen Seiten mit Blumenbeeten geschmückt war. Mein Gott, das wirkte ja eher wie Neuschwanstein (ich war noch nie da, aber ich denke mal, das es da nicht aussieht wie im tiefsten Mittelalter, oder?) und nicht wie eine echte, mittelalterliche Burg... aber ihr solltes recht sein. 

Eine Postkutsche? Aber was-? Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, rief ihnen der Kutscher etwas zu:

"Ich bringe euch die Prinzessin, mein König!" 

Verwirrt sah Legolas seinen Bruder und dann Aragorn an. Aber sie zuckten beide nur mit den Schultern und warteten ab. Die Kutsche hielt mit einem Ruck und der Kutscher stieg hastig ab. Er eilte zum König und sprach in leisen Worten und darauf bedacht, deutlich und höflich zu sein- es machte Legolas immer wieder Freude, wie sich die Menschen anstrengten möglichst höflich zu sein- zu ihm:

"König, ich bin höchst erfreut und fühle mich geehrt einmal ihre hohe Bekanntschaft zu machen. Dort in meiner bescheidenen Postkutsche habe ich ihnen etwas mitgebracht. Auf meinem Weg, ich war auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald um meine Geschäfte zu machen, sah ich plötzlich zwei junge Damen am Wegrand stehen und ehe ich mich Versah wurde mir schlagartig klar: Das sind doch die hohe Prinzessin Meleth und ihre treue Dienerin! Und da hab ich-"

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Ich danke euch, das ihr die beiden sicher hier her begleitet habt und werde euch auch würdig dafür entlohnen. Ich denke die beiden Damen können uns persönlich berichten, warum sie nicht mit ihrer eigenen Kutsche angekommen sind."

Dann zeigte er einem Diener an den Kutscher wegzuführen. 

Zwei andere Elben waren zu der Kutsche geeilt und hatten einen langen, blauen Teppich ausgelegt. Zwei Elben hielten die Pferde und zwei weitere holten bereits das Gepäck vom Dach. Ein letzter Elb öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. 

Wieso dauerte das denn so lange? Und was redeten die da nur so lange? 

"Wieso lassen die uns warten?"

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen sprach Carina- oder Cebi- aus, was Anna beunruhigte. 

Dann bemerkten sie herannahende Schritte, dann wie die Kutsche an einer Seite nach unten gedrückt wurde, wahrscheinlich weil jemand auf ihr Dach stieg. Und schließlich wurde langsam und sanft die Tür geöffnet und jemand reichte ihr seine Hand. 

Freundlich nickend nahm sie diese an und lies sich hinaushelfen. Sie erblickte erst nur eine Reihe von Leuten, deren Gesichter sie nicht kannte und geriet für einen kleinen Augenblick in Panik. Dann aber erblickte sie Aragorn und neben ihm stand... Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben fasste sie die Hand des Dieners enger, als sie es aber bemerkte lies sie die Hand leicht erschrocken los. Nagut, jetzt bloß nicht aufregen. Hier gibt es nichts, weswegen man nervös sein müsste. 

Sie blickte wieder zu der Königsfamilie und schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sie das unwohle Gefühl, das ihr schwindlig wurde. Sah der Prinz etwas überrascht aus, oder bildete sie sich das ein?

Nein, das bildete sie sich nur ein. Ein so stolzer Elb würde sich nie eine Gefühlsregung anmerken lassen, wenn er hohen Besuch erwartete. Oh mein Gott, der war vielleicht sexy...

Ja, sicher, sie sah das auch jeden Abend bevor sie schlafen ging, aber immer hatte sie doch gewusst, das er nur eine Figur war, die auf ein paar Bildern und in den Köpfen der Menschen existierte und nicht im echten Leben. Aber jetzt- er war dort, wahrhaftig, lebend. Und sie würde mit ihm reden können. Sie würde ihn hei- 

....

Sche***, daran hatte sie ja gar nicht gedacht... Aber, Moment mal, wer war eigentlich der junge Mann der neben Legolas stand? Hatte der etwa einen Bruder...?

Die Tür der Kutsche öffnete sich und der Diener half der jungen Prinzessin hinaus. Schon wollte Legolas seinen Blick wieder abwenden, doch dann sahen ihn plötzlich zwei Augen direkt an und er war nicht mehr gewillt, sich abzuwenden. Er sah nicht einmal ihren Körper an. Nicht ihr Kleid, ihren Schmuck, nicht einmal ihr gesamtes Gesicht. Er blickte nur in ihre Augen. Sie sah einen Moment etwas benommen aus, doch eine Sekunde später bereits lag in dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen etwas, das Legolas kaum zu beschreiben vermochte. 

Es war etwas wissendes, und doch war dort eine gewisse Neugier. Als würde sie wissen wollen, ob sich ihr Wissen bestätigen würde. Dort lag Stolz, die Gewissheit, etwas besonderes zu sein. Ein Glanz war in ihnen, als hätten die Engel zwei Sterne vom Himmel geholt und sie in den unendlichen Tiefen des Meeres versenkt. Ein tiefes Blau, in dessen unendlichen Weiten etwas aufblitzte. 

Plötzlich wand sie sich ab und blickte sich um. Und es dem Prinz, als hätte er plötzlich etwas verloren, das ihm das Leben ermöglichte. Als hätte man ihm etwas weggerissen, als hätte man ihm etwas genommen. 

Dann waren sie wieder da und die so schnell in ihm aufgestiegene Verzweiflung verschwand sofort. Wieder fingen ihn diese Augen und er bemerkte nach den hellen Sternen in ihren Augen zu suchen, um sie fest zu halten. 

Schließlich war sie bei ihnen angekommen und stellte sich zu erst vor den König. Sie verneigte sich höflichst und auch der König verneigte sich vor ihr und gab ihrer Hand einen kurzen Kuss. Danach stand er wieder auf und begrüßte sie förmlich: 

"Prinzessin Meleth! Wir sind erfreut sie endlich, nach so langer Zeit der Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen, hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe es wird ihnen hier im Schloss gefallen. Nun aber will ich ihnen nicht länger vorenthalten, weswegen sie hier sind. Das hier neben mir", er deutete auf Legolas und Neogas, "sind meine beiden Söhne. Legolas, der ältere von beiden und Neogas, euer Bräutigam."

Am liebten wäre sie sofort Tod umgefallen. Aber, aber... das... 


End file.
